


Bond and Trust

by Foodmoon



Series: Reasons for Trust [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Freeform, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Old Q vs New Q, Platonic Male/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foodmoon/pseuds/Foodmoon
Summary: Bond doesn't trust Q. Ask anyone who knows them.





	Bond and Trust

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine.

It’s obvious that Bond doesn’t trust Q. Ask anyone who has observed them, and they’ll give you several good reasons for believing that.  
  
  
Bond goes off course on missions far too often, despite it regularly resulting in injuries and near death experiences. One doesn’t do that to a handler one trusts, particularly when said handler invariably has a better overview of the situation. It’s as if he’d rather die than trust Q from start to finish of an assignment.  
  
  
He did it to the old Q too, but the old Q had a pattern of forgetting to mention a stray enemy with a weapon until avoiding them was a bit too late to manage. One couldn’t really blame him for the habit. But there’d been an uptick in the behavior since the new Q had taken over, and the new Q did not have that little failing.  
  
  
Bond never looks sorry at all about returning his equipment trashed beyond salvaging, if he returns it at all. One doesn’t treat equipment one trusts like that. Instead, he regularly returns it in varying states of scorched, slagged, exploded, shorted out by water or other means, or on one memorable occasion, he let a komodo dragon chew on it before returning what was left.  
  
  
He’d done it to the old Quartermaster too, but the older man had enjoyed explosions far too much for anyone to think of it as more than workplace banter and giving Q an excuse to come up with more entertaining ways of exploding things. The new Q is _**not amused**_ at such cavalier destruction of his state of the art technology. Bond has gotten noticeably worse in the face of his disapproval. In fact, he seems to have developed a positive genius for destroying things and blowing things up that it shouldn’t be possible to explode. He’d looked downright smug about the komodo dragon incident.  
  
  
Bond doesn’t flirt with Q. In fact, he generally stands just where a small movement can be used to avoid any attempts at touching him.  
  
  
He flirts with anyone who breathes, and has a habit of sleeping with women he later kills or gets killed. Even when it’s not outright flirting, he charms the people around him. The old Q included. His conversations with the new Q sound more like cutting remarks than attempts at charm.  
  
  
No, Bond doesn’t trust Q. Ask anyone. They’ll tell you.  
  
  
Except Q.  
  
  
Q won’t tell you that Bond trusts him implicitly. No, he’ll just raise an eyebrow at you and tell you the question is inappropriate and Bond has never returned dead. Despite going missing for several months that one time. But he believes it. He has only one reason for believing this.  
  
  
Sometimes, when he comes home from work. Which is less often than he likes. (And he has automatic cat feeders set up to make sure his cats don’t die of starvation or dehydration, because really, does anyone think differently? He is a responsible pet owner, despite his insane hours.) Sometimes when he comes home, it’s to find Bond, sprawled tidily, fast asleep in his bed with his cats. Bond has his own expensive flat. He’s not even supposed to know where Q lives. But most telling of all, at least to Q, is that he never stirs when Q comes home, wanders around doing various things, and finally crawls into bed. Bond hasn’t stayed alive this long without the ability to wake instantly to the slightest movement or sound around him. No, unless drugged into insensibility, Bond wakes to the faintest footfall. Unless it’s Q’s. Then he sleeps undisturbed.  
  
  
No, Q won’t tell you that Bond trusts him. But he knows implicit trust when he sees it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first passably successful attempt at a fanfic, and possibly my only.  
> I'm well aware that it's rough, no need to tell me.  
> Formatting is a mysterious creature, even with explanations.  
> Editing comments are fine, but please be gentle.  
> Other comments and kudos are welcome.


End file.
